Una nueva Amenaza
by Heero Root
Summary: Una nueva amenaza aparece en el mundo ninja, y el encargado de salvarlo es Naruto, aparece un nuevo Akatsuki pero estos tienen una nueva mision...¿podra Naruto salvar el mundo ninja? ¿Cual es esta nueva amenaza? NaruHina


Bueno aqui les traigo otra historia sobre Naruto, espero que les guste, La historia me pertenece los personajes no

**Tecnicas**

_Pensamientos/Cartas/Flashback _

* * *

**Una nueva Amenaza**

**1.- La partida**

Luego de haber destruido a Akatsuki junto a la ayuda de su amigo/rival/hermano Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto fue presentado ante todo su Aldea como el hijo de Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, Sasuke había vuelto a su pueblo junto a su equipo, ya que quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, además quería recuperar el amor de cierta pelirosa, había pasado ya 1 año desde que paso todo esto, Sasuke fue perdonado y fue puesto en su antiguo equipo, además después de la declaración que Hinata le hizo antes de derrotara a Pain, el rubio la empezó a ver con otros ojos, se veían mas seguido, de hecho empezaron a tener una relación, todos estaban felices por ellos, incluso el padre de ella, ya que había reconocido la fuerza del rubio, ademas sabia que el cuarto era su padre, ya que ellos eran antiguamente amigos, en Konoha por el momento estaba reinando la paz, pero había una persona que sabia que toda esa paz pronto iba a terminar y ese era el rubio, ya que antes de acabar por completo con Madara Uchiha, este le dio a conocer los verdaderos planes de Akatsuki. Se encontraba nuestro joven rubio descansando, en su casa más bien estaba meditando las palabras que cierto zorro inquilino suyo le había dicho.

_Flashback_

_Se encontraba el rubio dentro de su cabeza, conversando con el zorro de las nueve colas._

_Naruto: Entonces lo que dijo Madara es cierto._

_Kyuubi: Así es mocoso._

_Naruto: Pero no lo puedo creer, se supone que tu eres el demonio mas fuerte que hay, como es posible._

_Kyuubi: En eso te equivocas mocoso, antes que nosotros existiéramos, había un demonio mucho más poderoso que el Dios más antiguo no pudo derrotar, así que lo tuvo que encerrar, y luego de eso a nosotros nos creo, para que pudiéramos resguardar su lugar de encierro._

_Luego observo al rubio que estaba con cara de estar pensando en algo._

_Kyuubi: Que te sucede mocoso._

_Naruto: nada solamente estaba pensando en algo, bueno gracias por aclararme las cosas zorro estupido._

_Luego Naruto despierta en su habitación._

_Fin del Flashback_

Naruto: que debo hacer realmente, por fin ahora soy reconocido por la aldea, pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a Sakura, de traer a Sasuke, ellos están felices y pronto se van a comprometer, la abuela me quiere dejar a cargo, por fin mi sueño se va a cumplir voy hacer Hogake, y además pude encontrar realmente el amor con ella…si con ella que a dado todo por mi, me a dado su amor, su cariño y su cuerpo, yo que haría sin ella, pero debo tomar una decisión ahora, ya que mas tarde va a ser muy tarde.

Naruto se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, saliendo por ella se dirige hacia los territorios del clan de su novia, tenia que contarle la verdad, y sobre todo su decisión, al llegar encuentra la luz encendida en la habitación de ella, con su sorprendente velocidad y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llega hasta la ventana y da tres pequeños golpes, que solamente lo logra captar su hermosa novia, ella lo ve y lo hace entrar, le iba a dar un beso, pero el la detiene, ella lo ve con rostro sombrío.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, que te pasa por que traes esa cara.

Naruto: Hinata-chan tengo algo que decirte.

Hinata: Me estas asustando Naruto-kun que es lo que me tienes que decir.

Naruto: primero que nada, para mi es muy difícil hacerlo, ya que eres tu la que mas daño le voy hacer.

Hinata: De que hablas Naruto-kun por que lo dices.

Naruto: Hinata, me tengo que ir de la aldea.

Hinata: Que?? No puede ser, porque, acaso ya no me quieres.

Naruto: Te equivocas Hinata, tu has sido lo mas bonito que me a pasado, es mas sin ti no podría vivir, pero ahora tengo que hacer una misión que me han encomendado.

Hinata: Acaso Tsunade-sama te ha enviado una misión que no tiene retorno.

Naruto: Te equivocas Hinata-chan, ella no lo sabe, es mas tu vas a ser la única en saberlo, lo que pasa es que cuando tuve mi pelea contra Madara, el me comento sus verdaderos planes, al principio no le creí, así que tuve una conversación con el Kyuubi, y luego con mi padre, y ellos me confirmaron, lo que realmente iba a pasar, así que decidí partir para poder cumplir esa misión que me entregaron ellos.

Hinata: Pero eso que tiene que decir, acaso no piensas volver, no cumplirás tu sueño de ser Hokage.

Naruto: No Hinata-chan, de hecho si me voy, me tengo que volver en un Ninja renegado.

Hinata: Que?? No quiero que te vayas.

Naruto: Lo siento, así que adiós Hinata-chan, y espero que seas realmente feliz con otra persona.

Hinata: Espera Naruto-kun, tu me dijiste que sin mi no podrías vivir, a mi también me pasa lo mismo, yo…yo me voy contigo Naruto-kun.

Naruto: estas segura Hinata-chan, que dirá tu padre, todos.

Hinata: No me importa, solamente me importas tú.

Naruto: jejeje, que haría sin ti Hinata-chan, esta bien puedes venir conmigo, recoge algunas cosas lo mas esencial y te esperare en mi casa, pero antes.

Naruto le da un beso tiernamente a Hinata y luego se marcha hasta su casa, para buscar sus cosas y esperar a Hinata, mientras que ella guarda algunas y escribe una carta para su padre, luego la deja sobre su cama y se marcha hasta el hogar de su amado, mientras que el padre de Hinata se dirige hacia la alcoba de ella, al entrar se encuentra con la sorpresa que no había nadie, luego se percata de la carta de su hija y la lee.

"_Oto-san:_

_Perdóname por irme así derepente, pero Naruto-kun tiene algo importante que hacer, el no me obligo a irme con, es mas el quiso que me quedara y que no me pasar nada, pero el ya se fue una vez y en ese tiempo yo sufrí mucho, perdóname Oto-san._

_Se despide tu hija_

_Hinata._

_PD: Se que yo nunca fui tu hija preferida, pero te prometo que me are fuerte y tratare que algún día, este orgullosa de mi"_

Hiashi tomo la carta y la guardo, cuando sintió una presencia activo su Byakugan, y se sorprendió ver a su difunto amigo ahí.

Minato: Lo siento Hiashi.

Hiashi: Por que deberías sentirlo, Minato, es mas yo ya sabia que esto iba a ocurrir, te acuerdas que me lo dijiste cuando te nombraron Hokage.

Minato: si lo recuerdo, bueno solamente venia a decir que dentro de 3 a 4 años va empezar con sus movimientos, el verdadero enemigo.

Hiashi: Gracias amigo, por venir a decirlo.

Desactivo su Byakugan ya que no sintió la presencia de su preciado amigo, mientras que en otro lugar mas bien en la casa de un rubio, llegaba Hinata, se encontró con la sorpresa que toda la casa estaba en penumbras, busco con la mirada a su amado rubio, el cual estaba parado al lado de la ventana esperando a su amada.

Naruto: Que bien que estés aquí Hinata-chan, estas lista.

Hinata: Si estoy lista, pero como nos vamos a ir de aquí.

Naruto: Bueno primero que nada, nos iremos al monte de los sapos, tengo que buscar un pergamino aya, y luego empezaremos nuestro viaje en búsqueda de amigos que me van ayudar, en esta misión.

Hinata: Pero como la vamos hacer no podemos irnos por las puertas, se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia, además el monte por lo que se queda muy lejos.

Naruto: No te preocupes, invocare a unos de mis sapos ellos harán una invocación invertida, y así podremos irnos.

Hinata: Pero Naruto-kun yo no tengo un contrato con los sapos como lo are yo.

Naruto: Toma esto, esto es un sello especial que me lo dio Fukasaku-ojisan, en un caso que quisiera llevar alguien alla y ahora apártate que empezare.

Hinata: Hi.

Naruto: **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Invocación)

En ese instante aparece Gamakichi.

Gamakichi: Yoh, Naruto, para que me invocaste.

Naruto: Necesito que me invoques para ir al monte Myobokuzan, necesito ir a buscar el pergamino que me dejo Ero-sennin, además tengo que hablar con Fukasaku-ojisan.

Gamakichi: Esta bien.

Acto seguido se ve Gamakichi en el monte Myobokuzan.

Gamakichi: **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Invocación Inversa)

En el acto parece Naruto, luego pide que invoque a Hinata, que gracias al sello que le paso, pudo llegar, luego de eso Naruto pidió a Gamakichi que lo llevara donde estaba Fukasaku.

* * *

Bueno aqui termino el capitulo, espero que les alla gustado bueno me despido, dejen Review

adios

**Heero Kusanagi **


End file.
